1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to lightweight trailers and is particularly although not exclusively applicable to trailers for towing behind lightweight self-propelled vehicles such as cycles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cycle trailers have been commonly used for many years and such trailers normally have draw-bars connected to the cycle frame by a simple eye-and-pin towing attachment. Such an arrangement permits very little pivotal movement in the fore and aft direction so that it is not possible to lean the cycle towing a trailer in the natural manner when taking corners which restricts the cornering speed of the assembly and the general rigidity of the coupling causes the cyclist to be acutely aware of the trailer being towed.
An object of the invention is to provide a coupling which reduces the effect of the trailer on the cycle and, in particular, reduces the restriction on leaning of the cycle when cornering.